Listen to your heart
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle Oliver lost her parents in a ranger related accident and swore that she would never be part of that world. But what happens when her older brother Matt and her are chosen to become ranger. Also what happens when Danielle falls in love with Matt's best friend, Hunter


"Good Afternoon Sensei" Daniela said walking into the battle field

"Good Afternoon Daniela" Sensei acknowledged

"Have my brothers arrived yet?" Dani asked

"Yes Mathew is teaching and Jordan is with Cameron. Sensei said looking at the sky slowly turn purple

"Sensei is everything alright…." Dani said but froze when she saw Lothor

"Daniela run quickly" Sensei said unfazed

"We meet again brother" Lothor said

~Ninja Storm~

"Matt where's Dani" Jordan said when he saw his brother but not his sister.

"All the students they're gone" Shane yelled

"You three are you ok" Matt said looking for his sister

"Ya where's Dani and Sensei. Tori wondered

"Wait I hear something" Cam said

"Dani are you ok" Matt and Jordan ran toward their sister

"OW! Not really." Dani yelled in pain as her brothers helped her up

"What do we do now, the schools destroyed." Dustin said

"Not all of it" Cam said walking towards headquarters.

~Ninja Storm~

"Woah, what is this place" Dustin asked

"Headquarters, but where's Sensei." Dani said as Jordan sat her down and lifted her leg up which was already healing thanks to her Ninja powers.

"I'm right here Daniella" Sensei said in the form of a guinea pig

"Did that rat sound just sound like Sensei" Shane said

"My father is not a rat he's a guinea pig" Cameron said with his hands folded

"Dude did he just explain how and I just you know missed it" Dustin asked Mathew

"Lothor did this to you and to the school." Dani asked as the screen showed the battle between Lothor and Sensei

"Wait did he do this to all ninja academies." Matt asked worried about his best friend Hunter Bradley

"Afraid so and the only way to get the school and students back is to destroy him, Jordan the box please." Sensei said

"Father you can't be serious these three." Cam said shocked

" Sensei I'm not allowing her to become one" Mathew exclaimed

"You can not remove her destiny, Mathew" Sensei said " You 5 will become the wind rangers

"Mathew, dark and mysterious as the night, you will be the black ranger." Sensei said as Cam handed Mathew the black morpher

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will be the red wind ranger." Sensei said as Cam handed Shane the red morpher

"Dustin, child of the earth, true to your heart, you will be the yellow wind ranger" Sensei said as Cam handed Dustin the yellow morpher

"Tori, fluid and graceful as the sea, you will be the blue wind ranger." Sensei said as Cam handed Tori the blue morpher

"And finally Daniella, protector of others, believer of destiny, you will become the silver wind ranger." Sensei said as Cam handed Daniella the silver morpher

"From now on you will be known as the Ninja Storm Power Rangers" Sensai explained  
"So where's the switch on this thing" Shane asked

"Does it have any games" Dustin asked

"Ladies and gentleman, our protectors." Cam said to himself

"Matt, Jordan are you upset." Dani said facing her brothers

"No kiddo, as long as one of us is with you out there its ok" Jordan said hugging his little sister

"Whats wrong" Matt said when he saw an upset look in her eyes

"Nothing" Dani said avoiding eye contact

"Danielle Elizabeth Oliver, you can lie to Jordan but you can never successfully do it to me. I see right through you" Matt said arms folded

"I don't want to be a ranger, I promised mom, and dad I wouldn't, I can't break a promise" Dani said with unshed tears

"Come here"Jordan said softly, as he placed her on his lap

"Jordan, I'm 18, not 8" Dani laughed

"I know how old you, you did steal my birthday, 5 years later" Jordan laughed

"We know you miss them, we miss them too, everyday, and we know how important this promise is to you, but what did Dad always say" Matt said

"That if I didn't have the strength to handle the power than the power wouldn't chose me" Dani said

"They would be so proud of you, that your following in their footsteps. I know we are" Jordan said

"I would be lost without you two" Dani said hugging her brothers

"As would we, now you two need to join your team" Jordan said referring to the other 3 rangers who were still bickering with Cam

"Hey Cam how do these things work" Shane asked

"The activation code is Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" Cam said

"Thats original, come up with that yourself Jordan" Matt and Dani laughed

"Actually yes I did deal with it" Jordan said

Beep Beep the computer detected danger in the city

"Go rangers, and be careful" Jordan and Cam said

"Oh and guys your weapons are in your belt" Jordan said through the morpher

"Sweet I have moms bow and arrow" Dani smiled under her helmet

"I have dads saber, but how" Matt said in surprise

"You are the son of my deceased master, I am at your command" The saber spoke

"Thanks Jordan" Matt and Dani said

"I knew you'd like them" Jordan smiled

~After Battle~( A/N I don't really know how to write battles, maybe when I get further into the story I will)

"Well rangers I must say you did very well, but do not celebrate now, you see Lorthor now knows that you 5 exist, he will stop at nothing to see you destroyed. Today the war begins, who knows how long it will last" Sensai said


End file.
